


Gambler

by Altodeo



Category: WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cutting, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, Nonbinary Character, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altodeo/pseuds/Altodeo
Summary: Kun considers himself as patient as a saint, but he swears that the new vampire in town is testing his limits. As the clan leader and the eldest, Kun has learned to compose himself, for the sake of his clan members before himself. No matter what situation he's in. After all, he's the most reliable leader one could ever ask for.But Ten, the newly joined member of the Weishen clan, isn't giving any chance for Kun to breathe. They find pleasure in driving the man mad, they really do. They thrive on chaos. Kun despises chaos, and he sure despises Ten.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, implied Dong Sicheng/Wong Yuk Hei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Gambler

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Ten in this au is nonbinary and they are referred to as they/them the entire time and if they were accidentally referred to as he/him once or twice then that's on me.
> 
> Second of all, a special thanks to my friend @131yunqi on twitter she helped me out with this.
> 
> third of all, this my first finished work since 2018 -and the first one I post here- and I'm really proud of it so feedbacks and kudos would be appreciated.

**_27th of February 1960 - Qian's mansion_ **

They opened the gates-like doors to the ridiculously spacious meeting room and walked in confidentially, walking like a cat, as if they owned the place, as if they didn't just interrupt an important meeting between the leader and his three most trustworthy comrades.

Everyone seemed to share the same confusion. They could swear they saw question marks all over their heads, eyes wide, focused on them. They smirked, revealing their white teeth and sharp fangs. They knew what they were doing. They liked being the center of the attention after all.

The man sitting at the head of the table, the leader Qian Kun, cleared his throat and spoke in a firm voice despite his confusion,

"Who are you?"

"The name is Ten Lee, or in another story, Li Yong Qin."

They approached the table, and purposely took the seat opposite to the leader. Which is on the other head of the table. They crossed their legs elegantly, rested their elbow on the table then rested their chin on their hand. Eyes fixed on the leader. 

"And what exactly do you think you're doing here, Li Yong Qin?" the leader spoke again,

Kun sensed something different about them, something dangerous, but he couldn't tell what it was, yet. 

Ten pretended to be thinking for a moment before answering with their habitual playful tone,

"Joining your clan. Obviously," their smirk as wide as ever.

Kun had never seen someone like them, their short raven hair brought out their feline face and cat-like shaped eyes, their body short and slender. And furthermore, they had the beauty of a goddess. Kun couldn't deny that.

"Okay," Kun said, he knew he would regret it.

"Okay? that easily?" Ten was taken aback for a moment,

"No, actually there are two conditions,"

"Oh, anything for you darling," said Ten flirtatiously with a wink.

Kun chose to ignore that and cleared his throat again, "First condition, you must defeat Yukhei" he pointed at a tall well-built guy with a well-defined face and a tanned skin, despite the dim lighting in the room, Ten still managed to see his face clearly. Ten looked back at Kun, 

"Consider that done. What's the second one?"

Kun raised his eyebrows, amused by the newcomer's confidence,

"You'll hear it after fulfilling the first condition."

Ten clicked their tongue and shook their head in disappointment,"I expected something challenging from the almighty Qian Kun,"

  
  
  


Ten was right, going against Yukhei and winning effortlessly wasn't half a challenge for them. Nobody saw it coming. The Wong Yukhei, was defeated in a blink of an eye by a barely 5'7" feet vampire. They barely lifted a finger and yet they had Yukhei lying down on the front yard grounds, barely conscious.

Ten walked toward Kun, head high, after they sweeped Yukhei in a blink of an eye. Leaving him bleeding behind.

"What's your second condition, darling?" 

Kun said nothing but gesture to Ten to follow him while the other two, Dejun and Sicheng, helpt Yukhei out.

They descended a staircase underground, which Ten figured it leads to a dungeon. They walked down the dim hallway, lit with candles only.

Kun opened a heavy iron door, revealing what seems to be an altar. Ten was confused, why would an altar be in a dungeon? It just didn't make any sense to them.

Kun approached the altar, and brought out a silver goblet, inlaid with oval shaped rubies, and a knife. He placed the goblet on the center of the table and stood at the opposite side of Ten.

"Are we getting married already, darling?" Ten teased rather than asking, hand on on their cheek dramatically,

"You wish, it's an unbreakable vow." Kun countered, "Put your hand in mine, now," he demanded before reaching out his right hand for Ten to hold it, and Ten followed suit,

"Li Yong Qin," Kun started " repeat after me," he commanded 

  
  


_I, Li Yong Qin, solemnly promise my everlasting devotion, loyalty and respect to the Weishen clan. I vow to protect them at any cost, and stick by them in thick and thin. I oath loyalty to my leader, Qian Kun, and follow his lead until the end_.

_And if I ever think about betraying them, the price would be my own life._

Ten recited after Kun. Word by word. Sentence by sentence. Fully aware of what they were saying. And what commitment they were getting themself into. _It's going to be fun_ , they thought. 

  
  


Kun tightened his grip on Ten's hand before bringing the knife to cut both their wrists open until they bled. 

Ten watched their blood merging together as it dripped into the goblet underneath their clasped hands to fill it.

A bright red circle on the floor surrounded them, started glowing, and Ten felt a thrill. Kun kept his grip tightened on Ten's hand as the circle darkened but still blindingly glowing. 

Ten raised their head to look at Kun to find his eyes shut, glowing, in all his beauty and glory. To say he looked stunning is an understatement. Ten could swear they'd never seen a man this breathtakingly gorgeous, even when he's glowing and literally radiating light. 

Ten didn't know where this glow came from but they knew they liked it on Kun. They even forgot what they were here for in the first place.

Kun opened his eyes, glowing crimson, he looked at Ten with an unreadable face, Ten is a master at reading people, but they couldn't determine what exactly Kun was thinking about that moment. 

Not until he opened his mouth to command Ten, again, "Drink it," he gestured at the goblet with his chin while still holding Ten's hand. As much as they wanted to ask, Ten settled on following his orders without questioning him, they grabbed the goblet with their free hand and gulped it, not leaving a single drop behind. 

When Ten put the goblet down, the glowing circle faded away and Kun's glow too, the room went back to its dim lighting, as it was before. Kun finally let go of Ten's hand, "You better keep your vows," Kun warned, 

"And what would you do if I don't, darling?" that wasn't really a question Ten would ask seriously, they were just trying to push every possible button Kun owns. After all, this is what they came here for.

"Nothing, actually, you'd die immediately if you try to break the unbreakable vow," Kun answered briefly, "It's called the unbreakable vow for a reason," he added.

Ten was intrigued to say the least, they didn't know there was such a thing within clans, they were never interested to join one anyway, until that day.

  
  
  
  


**_1st of January 1953 - Lee's mansion_ **

Kun doesn't usually attend social functions, especially ones held by other clan leaders or the high ranks and nobles, he thinks they are useless and just physically and mentally draining. And his trust issues weren't helping him at all. And yet, he's here today. At his lifelong friend and Neo's clan leader, Lee Taeyong, residence. Surrounded by masked noblewomen and men. At a masquerade ball, celebrating the everlasting love of Lee Taeyong and his lover, none other than the rebel himself, Nakamoto Yuta. They've been in love for 7 years and today they're celebrating their engagement.

The masquerade was Yuta's idea, Taeyong told Kun, "I really couldn't say no to him,"

"You're so disgustingly in love with him, it hurts my head," Kun teased, in reality he was more than happy for his friend to find someone like Yuta, someone who could love him and cherish him the way Taeyong does, someone who wouldn't hesitate to turn the world upside-down for him, someone who would stick by him in thick and thin and most importantly someone reliable, someone who can take half of the load of responsibilities Taeyong had been bearing from a very young age. And Taeyong found all that in Yuta. Kun was more than happy.

Taeyong giggled at the remark, he took it lightheartedly, "I know, and one day you'll get to experience this feeling, being in love, yourself, I bet you'll be more hopeless than me," 

"I bet he'll forget how to act normally the moment he fall in love," Yuta's voice came from behind the two, they both turned around to find the man in an all-red suit, holding a glass of red wine, his long black hair pushed to the back, looking as breathtaking as ever, even behind the mask.

Being a third-party with a couple, Kun usually would feel like third-wheeling but it's never the case with Yuta and Taeyong, they always make sure to include him in their talks, make him feel comfortable and his presence is welcomed between the two. Kun enjoys their company. 

"Speaking of partners, I haven't seen you dance with anyone yet, Kun," Yuta spoke,

"I'm not sure if I want to dance with anyone, especially someone I don't know their identity,"

"Oh come on Kun, isn't this the whole point of a masquerade?" Taeyong complained,

"Think of it as a one night stand, when the night ends you part ways and forget about each other," Yuta added,

"Except no one is fucking in our residence tonight," Taeyong side-eyed Yuta,

"Okay," Kun finally gave up,

"Wait for real?" Taeyong and Yuta said in union, eyes widening, they didn't expect him to agree they were just shooting their shot not expecting anything,

Yuta scanned the crowd around him and suddenly waved at someone he spotted, a guy started approaching them, dressed in a black and red suit, the small of their waist held by matching belt to their suit, their as black as the night short hair pushed back, eyes like a cat behind the white mask. They looked classy despite the few unbuttoned buttons on their shirt exposing part of their chest. Yuta hugged the new comer giving them the warmest welcome, then turned back to Kun and Taeyong to introduce them,

"This is my best friend and partner in crime, their name is Lee Young Heum," he introduced them first "Youngheum, you already know Taeyong," then he pointed at Kun "this is Kun, Qian Kun, Taeyong's friend and one of the strongest and best clan leaders around," Yuta finished, Youngheum made an 'o' face, not exactly impressed, Kun assumed. 

"Pleasure meeting you, mr. Qian," the smaller said, offering Kun a handshake,

"Oh no, Kun is enough," Kun took the offer,

Youngheum is intrigued, something about Kun made them feel on edge, they were watching him from afar for a while, it's hard not to notice him with that curly champagne blonde hair anyway. 

Taeyong and Yuta excused themselves to greet the other guests, leaving the two alone.

"What clan are you in?" Kun initiated,

"I belong to no clan, I belong to no man," Youngheum answered, "May you honor me with a dance?" the shorter asked, offering their hand to Kun,

"I don't see why not," Kun took their hand, letting the younger lead the way to the dance floor,

Kun is no expert in dancing but he sure knows that Youngheum is an extraordinary dancer, the way they hold Kun's waist and shoulder firmly, leading the dance despite being the smaller between the two, the way their body moves smoothly but dangerously, the way they sway their head with the rhythm of the melody echoing with a charming smile, making Kun forget about the crowd surrounding them, as if there is no one in this gigantic ballroom except the two of them. 

_Youngheum is dangerous, how can a someone turn dancing into a deadly weapon and wield it this perfectly_. kun thinks.

"You asked me about what clan I belong to earlier, but you didn't tell me what's yours," Youngheum spoke in a low tone with their honey-like voice, eyes half-shut, 

"Weishen clan," the older answered briefly with the same tone,

Youngheum hummed as their bodies moved in smooth sync, spinning and swaying to the melody, as if it wasn't their first dance, as if it wasn't their first meeting, the familiarity in Youngheum's presence scared Kun to the core. But he was good at hiding it.

On the other hand, Youngheum liked it, they wanted more, they wanted to take off the mask of the man who caught their attention even with half of his face hidden underneath a piece of papier mache, they wanted to unravel him, unwrap him, taste him, they wanted the man's eye on them and them only, _they wanted him._

The melody finally came to an end and the two broke apart, Kun felt weird, the lack of contact with someone he just met felt weird, it just didn't feel right. Kun chased away the thought when the smaller blurted out "I liked that, dancing with you I mean,"

"Eh- It's not that special," Kun got flustered, 

"It is, actually" the younger paused for a moment, "I danced with multiple people here tonight, none of them managed to keep up with me, you're the only one,"

"It's nothing, really," Kun replied, still flustered,

Kun isn't good with people and he sure can't take compliments, he knew he was good at a lot of things but being praised for things he knew how to do wasn't something he's used to, wasn't something he could handle or respond to; cause underneath the stern and unshakable leader, there's just a simple shy guy. And at that moment, Youngheum was able to see that. _I want to push all his buttons_ , they thought to themself. 

Youngheum looked at the older's red plump lips, they're irresistible, "We may not meet again," they initiated, knowing fully it's not true, they won't let that happen anyway, "may I have a goodbye kiss?"

_They're bold_ , Kun thought. Mostly, Kun would decline, but he couldn't resist the grin on the younger's lips. "Do as you please," Kun smiled at the younger, trying to mask his flusteration,

Youngheum put their hands on Kun's shoulders silently demanding the taller to lean toward them, their eyes refusing to break the contact with Kun's, demanding him not to break it either, they pressed their lips together, kissing slowly and tenderly. The kiss wasn't rushed, it felt like the time stopped and they had it in their hands, it wasn't lustful either. Just deliberate and gentle, filled with sensuality. It just felt right. 

Youngheum broke the kiss when they heard a voice calling "Ten!" from afar, they said their goodbye to Kun and left.

**_5th of June 1960 - Vision Casino_ **

Kun considers himself as patient as a saint, but he swears that the new vampire in town is testing his limits. As the clan leader and the eldest, Kun has learned to compose himself, for the sake of his clan members before himself. No matter what situation he's in. After all, he's the most reliable leader one could ever ask for. 

But even the most reliable, composed and patient leader. Kun had limits. Yes he was strong, one of the strongest vampires around. Everyone feared and respected him. But he had his limits too.

That's why he decided to take a break and visit the famous bar and casino off town. It was a place where well-known and dangerous vampires and leaders gather at, gamble and maybe a couple or two would be dead by the end of the night.

Kun loved his comrades, he genuinely cared about them. 

But Ten, the newly joined member of the Weishen clan, isn't giving any chance for Kun to breathe. They find pleasure in driving the man mad, they really do. They thrive on chaos. Kun despises chaos, and he sure despises Ten. Or this is what everyone thinks.

They keep playing tricks on Kun, putting him in dangerous situations, objecting and arguing with him over the most ridiculous things just because they can, breaking into his residence whenever they pleased. And the list can go for miles.

  
  


Ten loved driving Kun insane. And Kun was dead tired. 

  
  


Speaking of the devil. As if they heard his thoughts miles away. Kun spotted Ten amongst the crowd. They were dressed in white trousers with a violet button up shirt, except the first three buttons were unbuttoned, chest partially exposed, with two or three silver necklaces complementing their look. Classic Ten. Today though, they had their fluffy raven hair down. Kun wouldn't lie if he said he liked that on Ten more than his usual slightly pushed back hair.

They were heading to a gambling table filled with vampires and vampiresses he personally knew. He knew they were more dangerous than everyone else around here.

Kun wanted to go and get Ten out of there, to tell them to stay away from those people. He wanted to tell them they're putting their life in risk. But it was all for nothing. Kun couldn't bring himself to move. Just watching Ten from afar. Observing.

He knew that Ten was chaotic, bold and daring. But this? They were gambling on their life tonight. 'Cause those people gamble on souls instead of money, and they never lose.

  
  


But Kun knew nothing about Ten.

  
  


Once again, Ten proved Kun wrong. They were winning against them, one win after another, rightfully claiming each and every soul. 

Striking wins after wins with a Cheshire grin isn't something new to Ten. Kun should've known better.

Ten was chaotic, unpredictable, cunning, daring, and a lot of things Kun could easily make a 7 pages essay about. And tonight Kun found out that Ten was a gambler too. Ten gamble on their own life.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_11th of December 1960 - Qian's mansion_ **

  
  


Kun woke up grumpy that morning at 4:07 AM, not because he's an early person but because Ten decided it was a good day to break into his residence as if they owned the place, and the servants just let them. If Ten had a special ability that only they could master, it was charming their way into everyone around them to get what they want or make them let them get away with anything they want. Kun found out during the past eleven months. Eleven months of putting up with Ten's games and tricks, their stubbornness, their teasing, their arguing with him over the stupidest stuff, their chaos. Ten thrived on chaos. And Kun hated chaos. Kun hated Ten.

  
  


"Morning, darling~" Ten chanted the moment Kun stepped in the dining hall,

"Yongqin, why are you here at ass hour?" Kun was tired, he didn't get enough rest, and here is Ten, barging into his house at this early hour waking everyone up,

"I was bored,"

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to entertain me, duh?"

Kun sighed in defeat, he was too tired to fight or argue as he usually does with Ten,"You're annoying,"

"I know, you still love me though," they paused, "besides, stop calling me Yongqin, how many times do I have to tell you? call me Ten," they scolded the older,

Kun kept his mouth shut until one of his servant came with a coffee he ordered on his way to the dining room, if Kun needed something right now, he needed his boost of caffeine to put up with Ten's games, 

  
  


Ten smiled mischievously when an idea sparked in their head, "Hey boss, how about we do something _fun~_ " they emphasized their last word, grin wide,

Kun wasn't even halfway through his coffee, "No," he knew Ten well enough to be able to tell they were up-to-no-good when they show that grin,

"No hear me out, Kun, what if we have some bonding time with the rest, it's gonna be fun,"

"A what?"

"When I lived among humans, they had something called bonding time,"

"Elaborate please," Kun knew that Ten didn't have good intentions, and yet he still asked,

"It's when family members or co-workers or friends do some activities together, just having fun and getting closer you know," Ten explained, 

Kun couldn't help but to be interested, "and what do you suggest?" he asked, fully aware he will regret giving Ten the green light to execute their ideas,

Ten tapped the table, thinking for few moments, "Let's do truth or dare," they finally uttered, "invite Sicheng and the others over tonight," they jumped from their seat, already heading out, they were more than excited excited, they knew Kun was interested, they knew Kun wouldn't say no, they didn't leave a chance for him to say no anyway,

  
  


By 9:45 PM, Yukhei, Sicheng, Dejun and a kid named Yangyang tagged along with Dejun arrived at Kun's residence. They gathered around a wooden table in the backyard, an empty glass bottle laid horizontally on the center of the table, and three full bottles of liquor on the side.

"The game is called truth or dare," Ten begun, "but to spice things up I brought fine liquor from Kun's storage," they eyed Kun to see if he gives them a reaction, but he just sighs, _no fun_ , they thought to themself.

"we spin the bottle and when it stops with its head pointing at someone they must choose between truth or dare. If they choose truth they must answer whatever question they're asked truthfully, if they choose dare, they must do whatever dare or challenge they're told to do." they looked around them, checking if everyone was paying them attention "if they succeed they drink one shot, if they fail or refuse they drink two." they finished explaining.

"but who's asking though?" the youngest, Yangyang, asked,

"We take turns," Ten answered him briefly " I'll start", then they spinned the bottle.

Everyone watched the bottle spin in anticipation, thrilled and curious, the bottle spinned and spinned 'til it started decelerating then it stopped. Pointing at Kun, Ten licked their upper lip slowly, grin as wide as ever. Kun noticed, he couldn't help but track the other's tongue 'til it disappeared into their mouth. 

"Truth or dare, darling?" Even if they already knew which one Kun would go for,

"Truth," and Ten was right, Kun would always choose the safer option, but Ten already had something in mind for him.

"What turns you on the most, sexually?" Just like that, Ten dropped that bomb of a question, leaving everyone's mouths and eyes wide open. They didn't see it coming, not at the beginning of the game, not at first round.

Kun gulped his saliva louder than he intended. Probably ready to down two shots of liquor. There is no way he'd answer that, not in front of his comrades. Or would he?

He cleared his throat "There are a lot actually," Kun started, "but mostly when they are confident, unpredictable and know exactly what they want and how to keep me interested, someone I sleep with influenced by attraction and genuine feelings not mere lust and temporary desire" he paused for a moment "if I'm being honest I had a lot of one night stands because no one was able to keep me interested. I never kissed any of them either. I had no feelings whatsoever for any of them" he added, then downed one shot.

"A bit of a TMI there, boss." Sicheng commented, clearly grossed out. He never asked to know about his boss' sex life even if the question itself was about that. Kun gave more than he was asked.

Ten on the other hand was staring at Kun dumbfounded, they expected him to choose to skip the question and down two shots instead, they were ready to complain and tell him he was being boring and killing the mood. They weren't ready to receive an honest and detailed answer. Their grin grew wider. Once again Kun managed to intrigue them. Wanting them to dig more.

"My turn!" Yukhei announced from beside Ten. He didn't wait for anyone and spinned the bottle.

It stopped pointing at Dejun and Dejun chose truth. He's just like Kun, always going for the safer options. 

The round kept going, generic questions and challenges going back and forth. None of them mattered to Ten; 'cause they only cared about one person on this table.

It's Kun's turn to spin the bottle. _Finally_ , Ten almost said out loud. And as Ten wanted, the bottle stopped at them. Their grin growing again on their face.

"Truth or dare?" Kun asked, knowing exactly their answer,

"Dare." Ten raised their eyebrow in challenge.

Kun kept silent for a moment, thinking thoroughly, "Tell your honest opinion about each one on this table"

" _Boring_ " Ten whined out loud,

"Down two shots then," Kun sinckred. And they actually did it. Ten is no quitter, and the dare wasn't hard either, but they'd rather down the entire liquor bottle than giving "honest" opinions about people they didn't care about enough to form opinions about each one of them. They invited them over to have an excuse to do this with Kun anyway. 

Ten was disappointed though, they wanted something interesting from Kun, something Ten would be so down to do but they ended up in disappointment. 

It's their turn for the second round, they spinned the bottle, once again it stopped at Kun. Kun chose truth, again. Once again they asked him something related to sex. Kun answered them honestly and the game went on. When it's Kun's turn, once again he must ask or challenge Ten, he challenged them to have five shots of liquor. It wasn't exactly boring so Ten couldn't really whine about this time. And the cycle starts over. It's always Kun getting Ten to ask him and vice-versa. And the realization finally hit Kun like a splash of cold water. They're doing it on purpose. Ten is manipulating the bottle every time it's one of the two's turn. This was Ten's game from the beginning. 

"Your thoughts about polyamory?" Ten asked, their eyes on Kun, refusing to look away. Once again leaving everyone speechless by asking their boss and leader such a question. Something none of them would even dare think about. But Ten wasn't them, they were bold, never scared to cross lines or take risks. And pressing the leader's buttons was their favorite hobby. 

"Eh, it seems fun but it's not for me." he shrugged and downed a shot, not phased by the question at all. Ten found it kind of hot.

It's Yukhei's turn to do the spinning, it stopped at Sicheng. Yukhei was vibrating, eyes beaming at Sicheng. _God, he's so obvious, it's painful to witness_. Ten thought.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, looking at Sicheng with nothing but love and fondness in his eyes, as if he can see no one but him.

"Dare," Sicheng answered,

"Bite the person you think is the most attractive at this table," Yukhei shooted his dare with a giggle,

Sicheng raised an eyebrow "So you want me to bite you?" saying those words with his deep voice made Yukhei's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know how to act anymore. His brain just malfunctioned. He just gulped and nodded to Sicheng and the latter rose from his seat, walked around the table then stopped behind Yukhei. He gently grabbed Yukhei by the jaw and lifted his head, he leaned down deliberately 'til he reached the taller's neck. He bit him, slightly and gently. More like nippling, not wanting to hurt the younger. Yukhei felt the older's hot breath on his skin, it sent chills down his bones. He released a muffled gasp, he liked it. He wanted more.

"Uhmm- are we interrupting something here?" Dejun spoke awkwardly, saving everyone the pain of watching the two do whatever fuckery they were doing. 

"I was just doing my dare," Sicheng spoke as he let go of Yukhei and went back to his seat to gulp a shot. 

The game went on, Yangyang asking Dejun about an embarrassing story, then Sicheng daring Yangyang to do a triple cartwheel in one try, Dejun daring Ten to act like a cat for one minute. It was weird for Kun to watch but also it felt fitting for Ten, Ten was the vampire equivalent of a cat. He figured. 

Meowing, catwalking, clinging to whoever they wanted -and they wanted Kun and Kun only- swinging and swirling around like the cat they are. Kun liked that more than he would ever admit to himself. 

It's Kun's turn again, and the bottle chose Ten, again. Ten was prepared for another boring or basic dare but Kun didn't think so.

"Give a lap dance to someone of your choice for one minute," Kun said, loud and clear, his voice sounded slightly deeper than usual. He knew what he was doing. 

"Bet," Ten said before getting up with a grin, they were surprised yes, but they weren't complaining.

They approached Kun, climbing on his lap and swinging their arms around his neck. Kun put his hands around the small of Ten's waist. It felt so right. The way their bodies fit together, the way they look at each other with undeniable desire. Ten felt so right, yet so dangerous. 

Ten swung their hips back and forth, humming and swaying their body on Kun's, their grin growing wider and fangs appearing. Grinding on the older's thighs.

Ten's sensual moves under the touch of his hands was driving him insane. He couldn't take his eyes off the younger's parted lips, they were demanding him to look at them with hunger and crave. Ten knew, and they liked it. They liked the way he moved his hands to the rhythm of their body, the way every spot he touched burned them to the core, the way his hands felt firm and strong on their small body. The way he looked at Ten like there was no one else. They wanted more from Kun, they wanted him 'cause at the end of the day, it's never enough of Kun. Ten wanted everything the man could offer and more. 

Ten stopped moving their hips and bent slightly, until their face was a few inches away from Kun's. Their hands moving from the older's neck to his back pulling their bodies closer, eyes fixed on his plump lips, deliberately but anticipatory, taking their time to taste the water. The moment Kun moved his face closer, Ten took it as a green light. They pressed their lips on the older's in a passionate and deliberate kiss. Ten's lips felt soft on Kun's. It was messy but delicate. It held a long deadly craving.

Eyes fluttering shut, muffled moans growing louder, hands exploring each other's bodies underneath the fabric, gasping for air between kisses. It was messy but it felt good. They broke apart, panting and gasping for air, air growing hot between them. They kissed once more. 

Just like the previous ones. It felt like heaven.

Kun pulled Ten's hair and broke the kiss for good this time. He didn't want to but he knew if he kept going, nothing would stop him. 

When the two finally snapped out of their own little world, they realized everyone was gone already. And who can blame them? The two eldest amongst them were grinding and making out. No one wanted to witness that.

"Oh they're gone!" Ten exclaimed,

Kun tightened his grip on Ten's waist to force them to look back at him "Don't act surprised, Yongqin" if Ten wasn't turned on already then they definitely are now by Kun's husky voice and demanding tone.

"You manipulated the game to make it about us, didn't you?"

"And you chose to play along, didn't you?"

"Psychokinesis, is this your special ability?" Kun was sure his interpretation was correct but he wanted to double-check.

"You're a smart one, darling." they smirked, "Only if you can take my way-too-obvious signs" they sighed, 

"I'm not oblivious, _Youngheum_." 

Ten's heart fell upon hearing the name, _so he recognized me already!_

"Since when?" Ten asked,

"Since the day you joined us, Ten."

"How–"

"Telepathy and mind control are my abilities, Ten. I can enter everyone's minds, read them, detect their lies, manipulate them. Emotions, thoughts and memories. Humans and vampires. I can read and control anyone and everyone." he paused "Except for a person I met almost four years ago at a masquerade, their name was Lee Youngheum. I couldn't read them back then, I couldn't read you when you barged in here for the first time."

"And furthermore, I didn't miss it when Yuta called you Ten after our first kiss."

_So Kun was aware all this time but he was playing dumb_.

"You were aware of my interest in you?"

"Ten, you keep calling me pet names and flirting with me, plus, you literally only talk to me in this town. I'm aware of everything."

"And you chose pretending to be oblivious?" Ten folded their arms,

"Well, it was fun watching you struggle to get my attention and think you miserably failed. I like your dedication though." Kun chuckled. Ten would've been mad at him but they couldn't resist his enchanting giggle.

No matter how daring and strong Ten was, they couldn't bring themself to act tough in front of Kun anymore. They were still sitting on his lap, their hands on both of his shoulders, trying to hide their face in the crook of Kun's neck. Ten's face and ears were bright red.

"So after all, you're just a flustered mess." Kun ruffled their hair, giggling at the hot mess Ten suddenly turned into.

"Shut up!" As much as they wanted to sound serious and intimidating, their voice was shaky and almost inaudible. Almost like a kitten. It was cute. Ten was cute.

"I like you too, Ten." Kun whispered softly in their ear.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or want to discuss the story with me hmu on twitter @liyuten


End file.
